Something New
by Bellacobfan21
Summary: Bella/Jacob fanfic. What if Bella never saved Edward? How will she take it? What happens between her and Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to twilight except for the new ideas. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Bella was sitting at her desk trying to occupy herself. She wanted to clear her thoughts of everything. She wanted so bad to go back in time to try and convince her mom to let her stay with her and Phil. At least then she wouldn't have to feel this pain. At least then, things could have been different. Like an idiot she had gone with Alice to try and save Edward from making a huge mistake and exposing the human world to the vampire world.

Bella's eyes began to water. She tried to fight back the memory but it was all too lucid for her and way to surreal. The memory came anyway.

"_Edward! NO!" Bella was yelling for him to stop but he wasn't listening. Why won't he listen? She kept running towards him when she realized he couldn't hear her. "Edward!"_

_She was too late. Edward had stepped out into the sun, showing all the humans around him his sparkling body and all were mesmerized. The Vulturi were furious. Red cloaks came in from everywhere dragging him to an alley. She knew there was nothing she could do anymore. _

_Bella fell to the ground in tears, but before she could process anything she felt someone lift her up and speed away with her. It wasn't long before she realized it was Alice. _

"_Alice. I am so sorry. I really tried. I tried so…"_

"_I know, Bella. I know you tired, but you have to get out of here. I am taking to the airport. You're going home, and you won't hear from us anymore. We won't risk your life anymore. But know that you will always be loved by us. Forever."_

Bella sat staring at her computer screen not really paying attention to it anymore. It had been a month since the incident and she was getting to the point that she was finally able to move on. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. Then she heard a faint sound come from the computer. When she focused in she saw an instant message coming from her mother.

_Are you ok?_

Great! Now her mom was on the worry kick again. She wondered just how much Charlie had been telling her.

_I'm fine._

Maybe that answer would be sufficient enough for her. Maybe she wouldn't make that big of a deal out it.

_You're lying._

But once again she pulls on the full blown mom act.

_Mom. I love you _

_but I have to go._

Bella turned her computer off and went downstairs. It was about time for Charlie to get home and she needed to start dinner for him. While she was in the middle of making Lasagna Charlie came through the front door.

"I'm home, Bella." Charlie said.

"Hey, Dad."

"Mmm… something smells good. Is that Lasagna?" Charlie gave Bella a hug and a smile. "Bells. I'm really worried. Why haven't you talked to Jacob?"

"He's upset with me. And I don't blame him. He just needs his space."

The truth was Bella really did miss Jacob. He was always able to fill the holes that caused her so much pain. She could set her mind free with him. Oh Jacob. Would he ever forgive her?

"Billy's coming over later." Charlie had snapped her out of thought. "Do you want me to ask him to bring Jacob?"

Bella thought about. Maybe if she could just talk to him.

"Sure, dad, if it makes happy?

There was so much tension in Bella's room; you could cut it with a knife. Jacob refused to say a word and he would not look at Bella. She wondered how long they could sit there like that. Finally, it was time for somebody to say something.

"I'm glad you decided to come over. I wanted to talk to you." Bella looked at Jacob hopeful.

"Yeah, well my dad dragged me out of the house without telling me where we were going." Jacob was still upset with her. She could tell. She was so sorry she had caused him pain. She knew she would upset him when she chose to go. She had chosen at that very moment to consider her own feelings instead of his, but she refused to feel selfish. She had truly loved Edward and wanted him to live, but now she knew that it just wasn't meant to be.

"Jacob, please. It has been a month now. I know what I did hurt you. I am sorry, but you have to understand where I was coming from."

"I do understand, because had I had two women after me and I had to save you, I would have chosen you as well."

Hurt by what he said, because she knew it had meant to be a sting, she yelled. "Look! You got what you wanted. He's dead and out of the picture and I have been miserable."

"You think that's what I wanted? For you to be miserable?" He's face dropped. He looked shocked and upset at the same time, and immediately Bella regretted saying that.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what did you mean?" She had never seen him so upset.

"Jacob." Bella took a step toward him. "I just mean that he is not in way. Our friendship is here to stay, if you want it too. I miss you." She leaned into hug him. He held her close. His body temperature was just as hot as ever.

"Bella. I would never have stopped being your friend. I just wouldn't have been allowed to be around you. I've missed you, too. More than you know."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Billy says it's time to go, but I am glad to see you two have made up." Charlie winked at Bella before heading back downstairs.

"I'll see you soon, Bella." Jacob leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. When he left the room, Bella felt whole again. She walked downstairs to wave them off and to say goodnight to Charlie. He gave her the look that she knew all too well, the look of I knew it.

As she was crawling into bed, she heard a noise. It came from directly outside her window. She walked quickly to her window only to notice a brief flow of red head into the forest. Of course! How could she forget about Victoria? Howling came from the woods. She knew the wolves were out but she wanted Jacob by her side. She had never been so scared. She looked down to see the big wolf coming out of the forest. It was her big wolf. She could hear Charlie snoring in the other room so she knew he was asleep. He was always one to fall asleep quickly. She opened her window and called to him.

"Jacob. Jacob, please! I need you! I need you here with me!"

The wolf nodded and she knew to move back away from the window. She had kept a pair of Charlie's sweatpants in her room because she often liked to wear them to bed. She threw them down for him so he had something to wear when he transformed.

"Bella!"

"I forgot she was still out there looking for me. Please don't leave me. Stay with me."

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He lay beside her in her bed and watched as she drifted to sleep. He couldn't help but think about how nice it was to be there with her and how it felt right. He loved Bella and was not going to let anything happen to her. She was the love of his life. He would be the one to fight for her, whether that meant for her love or for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella woke up in a hot sticky sweat but well rested. Last night had been the first night in a long time she slept without nightmares. She was grateful for Jacob. Only he could give her the comfort that she needed. She turned over to see him still laying there beside her. How long had she been asleep? She turned to look at the clock and realized it was six thirty in the morning. Charlie would be waking up soon to get ready for work and he couldn't catch Jacob in her room.

"Jacob," Bella whispered. She nudged him to see if that would help. "Jacob, you have to get up and go. Charlie will be furious if he sees you in here."

"Hmph… I don't want to move."

"I don't want you to move either, but you have too. Otherwise you staying the night here last night was pretty pointless," she said smiling.

"Why?"

"Charlie will kill you and me both."

Jacob climbed out of bed. He turned to look at Bella. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Jacob bent down and kissed Bella on  
the forehead.

"I will leave the pants on a tree stump outside."

"Call me?"

"ASAP."

And with that he was out the window, just in time too. Bella heard Charlie's alarm clock going off and the rustling of him getting out of bed. Bella decided to lay there for a minute. She had a lot to think about, for instance, school. How was she going to face every one? She had been so distant from her good friends and when she just took off, no one knew what to think. Now that her break was almost over she had to deal with it.

Bella climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, where Charlie was sitting eating his breakfast.

"You're up early, Bells."

"I had trouble sleeping. I was thinking too much about school," she half-lied. "Don't worry too much, it's only Saturday. Just enjoy the weekend. Spend some time with Jacob. I am sure that Billy wouldn't mind you going down to the reservation. In the meantime, go act like a normal teenager. Sleep in."

"Dad, I am wide awake. I think I am just going to shower. Maybe then Jacob will be awake. Then I will be a normal teenager and go have fun."

"Good, you deserve it," Charlie said. "I am really glad you and Jacob are back to normal. I always liked that kid."

"Of course you did, dad, he is your best friend's son."

"That isn't the only thing that makes me like him. He's a good kid. He wouldn't hurt you, Bells. I think he really likes you."

"Can we not get into this? I am just getting over everything that happened, with Edward leaving me and then… with him dying."

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

"Thanks."

Bella headed up the stairs and took a shower. She knew Charlie meant well. After all, even he hadn't wanted Edward to die. She had told Charlie that Edward ran off the road when he was driving and flipped in a ditch. What else was she supposed to tell him?

As she was getting dressed she heard the phone ringing downstairs.

"Bella! It's Jacob!"

"I'm coming!"

She ran downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Charlie." She took the phone from him. "Jacob?"

"Hey! Do you want to come down to the reservation today? I have some stuff I want us to do."

"Sure. I will be there in a little bit."

"Ok. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and went to finish getting ready. Charlie said goodbye and headed out to work, as Bella head out to La Push. She had made this drive many times before alone and with friends. She enjoyed the ride. It gave her time to think and clear her head. She pulled into his driveway. Jacob was in the garage working on something.

She got out of the truck and walked quietly to where he was working.

"Hey, Bella!"

"I can never surprise you!"

"I have wolf ears." He grinned at her.

"So what did you have in mind for us today?"

Jacob stood up and walked over to her. Bella had just noticed he had been working shirtless. He hovered right in front of her. She could feel his hot breath on her. It sent shivers down her spine to be this close to him. It was different to be this close to him when she didn't fear for her life. It was a new feeling. Could she be really feeling like this?

"Bella. Did you hear me?"

"What?"

He let out the biggest smirk she had ever seen.

"What were you saying?"

He just stared at her.

"Jacob. Quit looking at me like that."

"You're so cute sometimes, Bella."

Bella could feel herself blush. "Thank you."

"Look, the fair is in Port Angeles and I was wondering if you wanted to go. It is going to be really fun, and I know you could use the outing."

"Um… sounds good." She smiled at him.

"You don't sound so sure."

"It's just this whole Victoria thing."

"Bella, listen to me, she will not get you. I refuse to let her. Plus, there will be a whole crowd of humans in one place. Do you really think she is going to be dumb enough to try anything there?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Good. Stick with me kid, and you will be safe."

She couldn't help but giggle. Jacob had some strange essence about him. He had really grown up in just a couple of years and the fact that he called her kid was a nice touch, even if he was younger than her. She felt safe with him. He kept her secure in her heart and in real life.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, studying her face.

"I was just thinking about how grown up you are."

"Oh, let's not start this kick," He said as he put his arm around her. "Come on, I'll drive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Where are we going?" Bella asked. She hadn't really been paying attention until Jacob made a turn off the interstate too soon. **

"**Don't worry about it." **

"**Jacob, seriously."**

"**It's a surprise. Don't ruin this."**

**She sank back in her seat and watched as she all the trees passed her by. It was a nice day outside, nice enough to drive with the windows down. Her hair was blowing in the wind which gave her a relaxing feel. Jacob had the radio turned down low which was comforting to Bella. He moved his hand from the steering wheel and wrapped it around hers. She turned to look at him and smile. **

"**We're here," he said as they pulled into a wooded area with an opening in it. They both got out of his car. Jacob walked to the back of his car to get something out of his trunk.**

"**Where exactly is here?" Bella asked. She was looking in every direction. **

"**Olympic National Park," he said walking towards her with a basket and a blanket. Bella nodded, as if to say she knew that. Jacob began to lay the blanket down on the grass and unpack the basket as Bell looked on in astonishment at all the meat products he was unloading.**

"**Roast beef sandwiches, hamburgers, hotdogs, and a salad," he said matter-of-factly. He looked up at her with a huge smile that told her he did it all by himself. She couldn't help but giggle. **

"**What's so funny?"**

"**Oh, Jacob, my Jacob, you are the sweetest, most carnivorous person that I have ever met in my entire life." She sat down on the blanket beside him.**

"**You can have that salad. I don't touch the stuff. If you want some of this other stuff you are more than welcome to it."**

"**I think the salad will be just fine. Thank you."**

**They sat and ate for a while. Afterwards, Jacob took a nap while Bella sat staring and thinking. She had always liked the woods, but it just wasn't the same. Something was different and it was giving her a weird feeling. **

**A long time had passed. Jacob never stirred and Bella never napped. She sat up and felt the wind through her hair again. The breeze felt nice. The sounds coming through the air made her feel sane, with the whistling of the wind, the chirping of the birds, and the sound of Jacob snoring. Yet, something caught her off guard.**

"**Bella!" A taunting voice was calling her, a voice she knew only too well. "Bella!" It was laughing at her.**

"**J… Ja… Jacob." Bella whispered. "Jacob, wake up."**

"**Hmph."**

"**Jacob, please!" **

"**What?"**

"**I think Victoria is here!"**

**Jacob was on his feet in seconds. He looked in every direction to see if he could find her. "Bella, get in the car and do not come out. I mean it."**

**She just looked at him.**

"**Bella! NOW!" He bellowed.**

**She did as he said and got in the car. He kissed her on the forehead and shut the door before changing into his wolf form. He knew if his pack was in wolf form they would hear him call and be there shortly. **

"_**Come out, come out wherever you are, you filthy bloodsucker." **_

**He circled around his car a while to make sure nothing got to it. The pack should be there soon. He heard a crackling behind him and jumped quickly in the direction. She made herself seen. **

"**Does the stupid dog think he can protect the feeble human?" Victoria condescended to him. He growled and snarled at her. "What's that? I don't speak mutt!"**

**Just then, the pack came out of the forest on attack. There was no way the one vampire was going to be able to survive with all these wolves around. Victoria, surprised, ran into the open field at full speed to get to the other side of the forest. All Bella could do is hover in her seat at the site before her. She watched as Sam jumped at Victoria who quickly dodged and then as Emory bit at her leg. She barely got out of the hold he had on her. Then Jacob pounced on her and had her pinned before she rolled over and threw him onto a tree. She got away, like she always did. All but Jacob chased after her. He stood and looked at her. She knew it meant to turn away. She laid her face in her hands as he transformed back into a human. **

"**I always keep spare clothes in my car!" He shouted from outside as he got dressed. He began to pack up the blanket and the leftover food. As he got back in the car he leaned into hug her. "I know you are scared, but they are on the chase for her. She won't get you. I promise you that."**

"**You keep saying that. She isn't going to give up until I am dead, Jacob. She will always be after me."**

"**We will kill that filthy bloodsucker, if it's the last thing we do."**

"**Jacob…"**

"**Look at me, Bella. You are underestimating the strength that we actually have in us. I told you the truth when I said she will not get you. There will always be one of us around, and when one is around it is only a howl away from the rest of us being there. I promise you. Ok?"**

"**Ok."**

"**Now, lets get to that fair."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I just have to say that I know I already posted a chapter today, but I got into writing alot today and thought that I would go ahead and post another chapter. Thank you guys for reading my story, it means a whole lot to me. I hope you like this chapter. I know you guys expected the fair right after the left la push, but come on. There had to be some wait. **

Chapter 4

"What do you want to do first?" Jacob asked.

Bella was looking around. It wasn't like the fairs in Phoenix. They were big and overwhelmingly crowded. She never liked being in groups of people, but this one was small and quaint. Kids were laughing and playing away their parent's money. The smell of corn dogs and funnel cake were in the air. The wind was blowing slightly and she could smell the scent of the beach nearby. Although she was still shaken up from before, she felt a little better and was ready to try and have some fun. What good would it do for her to sit there and worry about everything that is going on? It was out of her control at the moment.

"How about the Ferris Wheel? The line is the shortest."

"Sounds good."

Jacob took Bella by the hand and led them over to the Ferris Wheel line. The music played in the background as the two stood relatively close together in line. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned in to him.

"This is nice, Jacob."

"It is, isn't it?"

" How many?" the man running the Ferris wheel asked. "Just the two of you?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks!" Jacob said as they loaded onto the seat. Bella wasn't very big on heights but the Ferris Wheel was different. The soft circular motion always gave her some tranquility. She vaguely remembered her mom taking her to the fair when she was a kid. The memory began to come back to her.

"_Bella, hang on one second. I am going to get us a drink." Renee turned around, and as she did so a crowd of people had separated. Bella couldn't see her mom anymore. She wondered around calling for her mom._

_She finally stumbled across the Ferris Wheel. Deciding that she would get on, she rode it around and around discovering that it made her calm and carried her away. She finally discovered her mom walking by with security calling out for her. _

"_Mom! Mom, up here!" She called out. "Renee! I'm up here!" _

_Her mom glanced up to see her. "That's her! I found her! Oh, Bella." Renee ran over to the Ferris Wheel conductor. "Sir, that's my daughter on the top there, can you please let her down. I have been looking for her for over an hour."_

"_Yes ma'am, right away."_

_He slowly let her down. When the wheel came to a complete stop she jumped out of that seat and into her mother's arms._

"_Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. That will never happen again."_

Bella snapped back to reality. It wasn't the best memory and it was definitely one of her scarier ones, but it was one that showed why she liked the Ferris Wheel so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked Bella, noticing her blank stare.

"Nothing really. This is just one of my favorite rides."

"Well, I am glad we get to share it together."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!"

"Why do you like me so much?"

"I don't like you, Bella."

She just stared at him before asking, "Wha…"

He cut her off instantly. "I love you."

"I know you do, but why?" She looked down at her hands.

"Because, you're beautiful, smart, and very caring. We were friends when we were kids. We are friends now. I consider you my best friend. Who better to fall in love with then your best friend."

She had looked up at him in the middle of what he said and it brought her to tears, but they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears.

"You are so sweet." She hugged him after they got off the ride. The rest of the time they held hands and rode rides together. All the while the Quileute wolf pack continued to guard the area. No doubt Victoria had tried to get close to her again but she had to give up, for tonight at least. Jacob won a huge panda bear stuffed animal for Bella. They sat in the back seat and it looked like another passenger.

It was a short drive home because they seemed to be having so much fun laughing and playing around with each other. It was a good relief for Bella and she hadn't thought about Edward once the whole time at the fair or on the way back. It was a nice feeling. They pulled up into Jacob's drive way and Bella began to pack her stuff into her truck. Before she left Jacob pulled her aside.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me? Not as a friend, but really like me?"

She didn't answer him. She just stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Not just a peck on the lips, but really kissed him. Jacob had been wanting this for a long time. He remembered the last time they kissed very vividly, but he knew then she didn't mean it. But this one felt different, really different. The embraced for a long time before finally Bella pushed him off.

"You can take that as a yes, but I need to get home before Charlie gets worried. Thank you for a wonderful day. I really needed it."

"Thank you, Bella. I will see you soon." He winked at her and closed her truck door for her. She drove him with a clear mind and in a very good mood. When she pulled into her driveway, she saw Charlie waiting for her in the living room through the window.

"I'm home." She said closing the door behind her.

"I see you went to Port Angeles to the fair. Did Jacob win that for you?"

"Yes, he did." Bella had a big smile on her face that made Charlie smile back. "I'm very tired though, so I think I am just going to head to bed."

"Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight." She started up the stairs, but turned around for a second. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bells?" he called over his shoulder.

"I love you."

Surprised he turned to look at her. "I love you, too." To him, Jacob was having a better effect on her. They never said that to each other before. Both of them just assumed that the other loved them, but it was nice to finally say it out loud.

She continued up to her room. She placed her Panda Bear on the chair in the corner of her room and got into her pajamas. She curled up with a book when she heard something being thrown at her window. She walked over to it and looked out, where she saw Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" She said after opening her window.

"Keeping watch. I can stay out here or join you. Your choice."

"Can you wait until Charlie goes to bed?"

"Just call."

"ASAP." She said with a smile, before closing her window.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, I am sorry that this chapter is significantly shorter. School started back and I have been having trouble getting time to write. I am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter to you. The next one will be better. I swear!_

Chapter 5

Bella laid in her bed waiting on Charlie to fall asleep. She wanted Jacob beside her and yearned for him to be there. She had heard Charlie go to bed about 15 minutes ago, but his snoring hadn't started yet.

"Come on, Charlie. Hurry up," she thought. Finally, the snoring began. Bella hopped out of bed and walked swiftly over to her window. "Jacob? You still out there?" she called.

"Move out of the window. I'm coming up!" She took a couple of step backs and just had she had gotten out of the way he was already through the window and grabbing her up into a warm embrace. He lifted his hand up to her face and gently held it as he kissed her softly. At first, Bella let him take control but then she massaged his tongue with hers and pulled him over to the bed with her. They continued to kiss as he moved his hand down to her waist and caressed her skin. She took her hands and gently rubbed her hands down his chest to his muscular stomach. Finally, Jacob pulled away.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I don't think you are completely ready. Nor am I. I know you think you do, but I feel like we should give it some time."

Bella stared at him with sparkling eyes. She loved him. She loved him for his face, eyes, personality, and for his being. "Jacob. I agree. We will give it some time, but can you just stay the night with me? It helps me sleep and I feel safe."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella." He kissed her forehead as he laid beside him on her bed. She didn't bother to cover up. It wouldn't do her any good because of Jacob's abnormal body heat.

She didn't stir as much that night. In fact, it was one of the calmest nights she had experienced. She didn't have to worry about school just yet and she could spend the day with Jacob so it didn't bother her to sleep.

* * *

Bella woke up around 9 the next day and Jacob wasn't beside her. In fact, she woke up cold. Beside her was a note that read: Charlie woke up and I had to leave before he caught me. I am sorry I won't be able to see your smiling face first thing this morning. Call me when you get this. Love, Jacob.

She hopped out of bed and ran down stairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching the news.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, Bells."

As she walked past him into the kitchen, he gave her a weird look. It kind of made her nervous. She found a bowl and poured in some Raisin Bran into it. As she was sitting in the kitchen eating, Charlie came in and sat down.

"I heard you calling for Jacob last night. Were you having a nightmare?"

She was bewildered at the question and was thrown off. "Um, sure dad," was all she could get out. She got up and threw away her cereal. She hated to waste food but with his question she lost her appetite and was feeling really uncomfortable around him. She started to walk through to her room but Charlie stopped her.

"Bella!"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"You can tell me the truth."

"What are you looking for me to say?"

"The truth, Bella!"

"I called to him last night, because I was scared!"

"Why didn't you just call for me."

"Because you can't help me with this, despite what you think. You don't know what's going on and I can't tell you."

"I get it, you want comfort from a close guy. Is this still about Edward?"

At this point she just wanted anything to get out of there. "No! This is not about Edward. Its not about Edward at all. Not everything I am upset with is going to be about Edward. Now, can I please go to my room??"

"I'm sorry, Bells!"

She stormed up to room and got dressed. When she was ready to go she got her stuff together and took off. She wanted to be anywhere but there and she knew just where to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am sorry it took so long to put this Chapter up. School got the best of me. But I am out for the summer and ready to write some more. Thanks for not giving up on me! I know this Chapter is short and sweet but I promise it will get better.

Chapter 6

Bella drove without really thinking about where she was going, yet at the same time she knew.

She pulled over and parked. She got out and walked through the forest until she reached the meadow. Bella laid down on the grass.

"Damn it, Charlie! Why do you always have to bring everything back to Edward?" Saying his name stung her a little.

"I have to let you go, Edward, officially. You're gone. I have to move on. Jacob loves me. I love him. He can protect me now, and be here when I need him. He won't leave me. I am sorry that things worked out the way they did. I am sorry for everything that happened. I did love you Edward, and I always will. But I can't keep hurting myself any longer, so this is goodbye!" She shouted to the sky. It was now or never, and she had to do it, or she would never be fair to Jacob.

Jacob. Where is he now? She sat up and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Jacob.

"Hello?" He said.

"Jacob. Are you home?"

"Well, I was actually on the way to your house."

"I'm not there."

"Where are you, then?"

"A meadow."

"Where?" He asked in a huffy tone.

"Jacob…" She trailed off.

"Is it that one place that you and you know who used to go to?

"Yeah, the meadow you have caught me at before."

"Why? Why are you alone in the woods?"

"I got into it with Charlie this morning. I had to come here. I had to say a final goodbye. I will explain later."

"I am coming to get you. You can't be alone. Not there, not anywhere. Not until she's gone."

"I know it was a dumb move but I had too."

"I get it, Bella, but don't move." And with that he hung up the phone. She hadn't really thought about what she was doing when she came here, but when she was infuriated with Charlie she couldn't think straight.

They sat quietly near Bella's truck. Neither one had said too much when Jacob arrived.

"Are you finally ready to move on?" Jacob asked her.

"You know he is always going to be a part of me, right? He will, but he's not that part of me anymore. You are. I am ready for you, to fully give myself to you. My heart and my soul."

"Good. I don't do well with heartbreak," He said with a smile as he nudged her, "Drive your truck back to your house and I will follow. You don't have to stay there. We will go do something but there is no sense in driving around two vehicles."

"Alright."

Bella and Jacob decided they would spend that day at the beach in La Push. They walked up and down the shore, holding hands, in complete silence.

"I could teach you how to surf." He suggested.

"No way, you know how clumsy I am. Besides, last time I was in the water I almost died."

"That's because you cliff dived. We're not going to do that today."

"I know, but still."

"I was kidding anyway, Bella. Maybe Emily is making some food. Let's go check it out."

"Sure, I am always up for seeing Emily."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They pulled into Emily and Sam's driveway. Bella liked Emily. She was sweet, funny, and always had a smile on her face no matter what the circumstances were. She tried not to show when she was upset or hurt in front of the wolf boys. Jacob stepped out of his Rabbit and opened Bella's door for her. She glanced at him and gave him a grateful smile. Then he took her by the hand and led her to the back door of Emily's house where of course he went for the food. Emily never stopped cooking as far as Bella knew. How could she when she had so many hungry boys to keep fed? Jacob lightly knocked on the frame of the door. Sam glanced up from his seat at the table.

"I knew you were coming. I could sense it you know." He said giving Jacob a joking smile. "I'm sure the rest of the pack will be around soon enough."

"Bella!" Emily shrieked.

"Hey, Emily!" She said ecstatically walking over to give her a hug. "Hey, Sam."

"Bella." He nodded. Bella wasn't sure if Sam liked her or thought of her as trouble waiting to happen. He probably didn't like Jacob being with her. After all if Edward had still been alive. But she wasn't going to think like that. Edward wasn't alive and all that mattered now was Jacob. She loved Jacob. Truly.

"Do you need any help, Emily?" She asked.

"That's sweet of you. You could knead the bread if you would like."

"Jacob, I need to discuss some things with you outside for a minute please. I have summoned the wolf pack. We need to keep all of our strategies together." Sam told Jacob. They left Emily and Bella in the kitchen to cook.

"So, how are you and Jacob doing?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he really makes me happy. I love him."

"Have you told him?" It was just like Emily to pry. But Bella didn't mind sharing secrets like this with her. Emily was different from the rest of the girls Bella knows, but maybe it was because they shared a common secret.

"Not yet. He's told me about a billion times but until now I just haven't been ready to say it back. I mean I have always loved him, but it wasn't always the same kind of love. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do. But it was a tough situation for you. So when do you plan on telling him?"

"As soon as the time is right. Lately it hasn't been, but with me worrying about Victoria being after me…"

"You don't have to worry about that filthy red head, Bella. We're taking care of her." Embry said.

"How long have you been there?" Emily questioned him.

"Just long enough to hear the part about Victoria. That was her name right?"

"Yes," Bella answered. She didn't believe Embry. She knew he heard everything. Maybe he wouldn't tell Jacob. Hopefully.

"Even if you did hear the rest of the conversation you better keep it to yourself. This was a private matter." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"I got you. Trust me." He said laughing.

"Where are the rest of the boys?" Emily asked.

"Being slow. Need any help?"

"Get some dishes out. It's almost ready."

"I am going to step outside for a minute. I will be back, Emily." Bella said. She walked onto the porch to see the rest of the wolf pack making their way towards the house. The sun was at the highest point in the sky and it was actually feeling kind of hot outside. Bella glance up towards the mountains. Only a few more days and this would be over. A week to be exact. She would have to go back to school and deal with the students there. Oh how she loathed that idea.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked, shaking Bella out of thought.

"I just don't want this to be over. You know, summer and getting to hang out with you all day. Getting my space and not having to listen to Mike and Jessica argue. I love Angela, but even she can spark a nerve in me. Mike still hasn't gotten over his crush on me and it pisses Jessica off… Point being before I get to far into the details, I just want more time."

"I know. Me too."

"Jacob, I haven't ever really gotten around to saying this to you but I really want you to know that I love you. I mean love you, love you."

"I love you, too." He picked her up in a passionate embrace and kissed her tenderly on her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waste and hugged her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her passionately until Quil came out and broke up the love fest.

"Emily said lunch is ready to get your butts inside." He said.

"Coming." Jacob snarled at him as he set Bella back on the ground. He took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Everything smells great Emily. Thanks for lunch." Jacob said. Emily smiled and nodded. Then she looked towards Bella and gave her a wink. They all sat around laughing, talking, and enjoying the food. Bella couldn't help but feel grateful for everyone. They felt like part of her family.

Jacob walked with Bella toward the rabbit after they said their goodbyes. He went around to Bella's side of the car to open the door when he noticed a flash of red go by. On alert, he turned to face Sam to see if he had seen it as well. Sam gave him the look.

"Bella. Get inside with Emily. Both of you lock yourselves up and do not come out for any reason, even if you hear us whimper."

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Just do what I say and don't ask questions."

Bella ran toward the house where Emily was extending her hand and they both shut the boys out and made sure everything was locked. Not that it really mattered, because if she wanted to Victoria would find a way in. The entire wolf back turned into wolf form and took off running after the flash of red straight into the forest. Jacob rand swiftly past all the trees, carefully dodging low branches and tree roots on the ground. He could see her red hair flailing in the wind. He was ready for her. Tonight she would die, if he had to go down with her. He could hear the entire pack behind him and Sam telling him what to do but he ignored him. He kept going. He finally was right on her tail just inches away.

"Jacob! Jump now!" Sam roared in his head.

"I will jump when the time is right!"

"The time _is _right!"

"Not yet!"

"Then when?" Sam asked.

Jacob kept on her, she tried to turn and go the opposite direction but just as soon as she did Jacob jumped.

"Now!" Jacob roared at Sam. He pinned her to the ground and she kicked him back towards a tree. He whelped. Sam pinned her back down as just as soon as he went to rip her throat she threw him down on the ground and took off running back deep into the forest. They continued you to chase her until she was completely out of sight and then they decided to call it a night.

"I almost had her! She is too strong!" Jacob yelled.

"You can't blame yourself. We will get her! Trust me!" Sam tried so hard to calm Jacob down. "You defied me though."

"I'm sorry. I just felt that I had to do it that way."

"I get it. I would to if she was after my Emily."

"Can we break up this love fest and just go get some rest. I am completely tired and I am tired of the bloodsucking bullshit!" Emery bellowed.

They continued to run back towards the house. Emily had all of their clothes ready to change into.

"Did you get her?" Emily asked.

"No she got away." Sam replied.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Laying down in the back. She needed to rest." Emily said.

"I think I better get her home now. It's almost time for Charlie to get home."

"Ok, I will go get her."

"Victoria is really starting to bug me. She plays to many games. I just want this to be over with. I just want to be happy." Bella was complaining.

"This will be all over with soon."

"Just stay with me tonight?"

"Sure thing, but I think you may need to talk to Charlie first. I love you." He said to her as he pulled into her drive way. He leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you, too" She said. "Get her soon!"

"Asap." He smiled at her and waited for her to walk in the door before driving away.


	8. Chapter 8

Fyi... this was the hardest chapter for me to write. I just want to give you a heads up that this chapter is going to be very mature. So word to the young... if you know your parents aren't going to like it then you should probably not read it.

Chapter 8 

"Bella!"

"Who said that?" Bella asked.

"I did." Said Alice emerging from behind a bush.

"Alice?"

"I needed to see you. I needed to know you were ok. And you're with the mutt all the time so I can't see you."

"He's not a mutt! And I am _so_ sorry that you can't see me. It's not like I have been planning my life around your's."

"I guess I deserve that."

"You guess?"

"Listen Bella, I didn't foresee any of this happening. What with Edwards death and us having to stay away. I know I promised you wouldn't hear from any of us…"

"Then why did you come back?" She questioned, cutting Alice off in the process. "Why are you doing this to me? I just got over him, Alice, and I've moved on. I am with Jacob. Why are you complicating things for me?" Bella asked almost in tears.

"I didn't know that you would be dating him. I should have. You were with him the last time we left. I don't see why, though."

"Damn it, Alice. Stop saying that. He has been there every time I needed him. He's never run away from me or left me high and dry. I love him and need him. He's has been in my life since we were kids and he will continue to be in my life. I just want to be happy. I can't deal with it anymore." Bella ranted balling her eyes out at this point. "He'll be back soon."

"I'm not worried about him."

"I'm not saying it to worry you. I am saying it to inform you. You need to know where I stand. If it comes to choosing, I will choose him."

"I figured this much. Look, I am going to head up to the old house and get a few things. Can we talk later?" Alice begged Bella.

"I don't know."

"I'll swing by tomorrow. Make sure you're around."

And with that Alice was already gone. Bella just stood there in shock. Had she really just seen Alice or did she make all that up. It wasn't a good idea for her to talk to Alice again. After all, she couldn't keep things simple with her around. Bella inside of her house to find Charlie asleep on the couch and the replays of the baseball game on TV. She gently nudged him awake.

"Hey, dad. Why don't you go upstairs to bed. I will clean up down here."

"Thanks, Bells. Sorry. Didn't mean to make all this mess."

"It's ok, dad."

Charlie went upstairs to bed. Bella began to clean up the living room. As she came back in from taking out the trash she realized how hungry she was, even though she had a huge lunch at Emily's. She opened the fridge and pulled out leftover salad. Then, after eating and cleaning up the kitchen she went upstairs to take a shower. She was in the for a while thinking about Alice returning to Forks for who knows what and how Jacob was going to react to it, or if she should even tell them. She didn't know whether the truce still applied or if it was even safe for Alice to be back there. She could hear the tapping at her window as soon as she set foot into her room.

She pulled open the window and shouted down, "Jacob. I just got out of the shower, give me a chance to get dressed and then you can come up."

"Ok," he shouted back.

She pulled on some clothes and then there was a knock at her door. "Bells. Open the door please."

"Yeah?" she questioned while opening the door.

"I have to head out for the night. I just got a call from the station and someone was killed up on the mountain. Apparently they think we should do an all night hike for these animals that keep killing people. I guess it was a good thing I zonked out early."

"I guess so. Be careful, ok?"

"Always am."

And then he was out. Jacob hid beside of the house until his cop car was out of the drive way and out of sight. He then walked through the front door and upstairs to Bella's room.

"I can smell bloodsucker."

"I shouldn't be surprised. But it's not Victoria. Alice was here tonight."

"Oh," was all he could say.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and hovered over his mouth for a minute and then smoothly placed her lips on his. Her tongue slid slowly into his mouth and caressed his tongue. She lifted her face away from his and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. I already told her I choose you. I love you Jacob. I am not giving you up for anything. I need you. You complete me."

He smiled at her and then gently pushed her over to her bed. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her on her lips. He slowly made his way down her neck and then to the base of her neck. Bella was breathing in really deep and fast. She was panting. She wanted more. She began to pull her shirt up but Jacob stopped her. "Are you sure?" She didn't answer. She just smiled, kissed him, and continued to pull her shirt up. She then proceeded to pull his shirt off of him and gawked at his amazingly sculpted abs. She rubbed her hands down his abs. He started to slide her pants down her waist and off of her legs and then her underwear. She unfastened his jeans and did the same to him. He continued to kiss her from the base of her neck all the way down her body. She unfastened her bra and threw it to the floor. He slid inside of her and she grunted. It hurt at first but as he continued to thrust back and forth it started to feel good. Bella couldn't believe that she actually got to be this close with Jacob. They continued at this for an hour, going at it more than once. After they were done, Bella got dressed and went downstairs to get them something to drink and snack on. As she was pouring them some lemonade, Jacob slowly slid his arms around her waist. "I forgot to tell you that I love you. Tonight was amazing. I mean really amazing."

She twirled around and hugged his neck. She kissed him on the lips and said, "Tonight was amazing. And I am glad it was you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! I just want to say thank you all for the comments and favoriting my story. It means a whole lot to me. Any reviews are accepted. I like feedback. You guys are great and what keeps me going. So I am dedicating this story to all of you! **

Chapter 9

Bella woke up in a hot sweat with Jacob right beside her. She threw the covers off of her and turned on her box fan in the window. She let it blow on her for a few minutes while her body cooled. She always forgets how hot his body gets. She turned to look at him still sound asleep in her bed. He was really adorable. Instead of waking him up, she decided to go downstairs and make them breakfast. She didn't know when Charlie would be home and she hoped that it would be later.

She was just done buttering the toast when Jacob walked in completely dressed.

"Going somewhere?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, after I eat breakfast with you," he said smiling. "Dad is going to expect me back soon. Although, I don't think he will really care where I have been all night. Charlie would care that I have been here all night, so I need to head out ASAP."

"Ahh, gotcha!" She said. "Well eat up. You need your strength." She kissed him on his head and sat down. They ate their breakfast quietly. When he finished, Jacob stood up and kissed her on her forehead. "I will see you soon. Don't you worry about that. I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you, too, Jacob Black."

And with that he was out the door and gone. Just in time to because Charlie came walking in a few minutes later while Bella was finishing the dishes.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey, dad. I didn't know you were going to be home so soon or I would have made you some breakfast. Do you want me to fix you some?"

"No, it's ok. Thank you, though. I think that I am just going to go to bed. It was such a tiring hike with no luck. You going to La Push today?"

"I don't know what I am doing today, but if I leave and your asleep I will leave you a note. Go get some sleep, dad. You almost look dead."

"Ok, goodnight Bells."

"Goodnight, dad."

After Charlie went upstairs, Bella finished cleaning the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. She decided that she better check her e-mail because she hadn't in a while and if her mom sent her one she would start to worry. She scrolled through her inbox but most of it was junk mail. However, there was one from her mom and another from Alice. She wasn't quite ready to see what Alice had written so she read the one from her mom.

_Dear Bella,_

_I haven't wrote you in a while and I apologize. Phil and I have so busy lately. I decided to redecorate the new house and Phil has been busy with baseball. Ha ha. It's so nice to have a stable home that we can do that in. I am just sorry we couldn't continue to live in Phoenix together. I miss you baby girl. If you ever want to come visit just let me know. I love you more than life itself. _

_Mom_

It was a sweet message and she loved her mom dearly. She wrote back saying that she was happy for them and that she was glad to hear they could do things like that and she loved her too. She didn't write about coming to visit, just because she wasn't sure she wanted to go just yet. She didn't want to tell her anything about Jacob just yet, since she just got over Edward. Her mom has this weird thing about how long you should wait before you start dating again. Sooner or later she would have to tell her, and she knew that. She would just rather it be later. Finally, she opened the message from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I will know when you have read this. I am coming just as soon as you have finished this. _

_A._

Like clockwork, just as soon as Bella closed down her internet browser, Alice was standing in her room. Bella turned around and to her surprised wasn't really that surprised at all.

"What can I do for you, Alice?"

"Bella. You know you are always going to be apart of our family right?"

She didn't say anything.

"Bella?"

She didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. After all, she had always been there for her, but she knew she had to.

"What if I don't want to be?"

"Well if that is your choice then that's fine. But in our hearts, you still will be. I didn't come here to complicate things, although I knew it would. I came here to let you the Volturi are still aware that you are out there. They still expect a change from you."

"Tell them I am part werewolf now. "

"But your not."

"You really think that Jake, Sam and the rest of them are going to let anything happen to me?"

"Unless Jacob has imprinted on you, there won't be anything the little wolf pack of yours can do. If he has imprinted that can't touch you. That's another set of rules. Has he imprinted?"

"I don't know."

"You would know, because the connection would be so strong that you both would feel it. I love you, Bella. I don't want the Volturi to get there hands on you. And as much as it pains me to say this, for your sake, I hope he imprints soon. Please, e-mail and let me know if it happens so the family won't worry anymore. If I don't hear from you in a couple of months, the family will be prepared for battle."

"So now I have to worry about Victoria and the Volturi? How do they even know about me anyway? I thought I got out of there before they could figure out that I was with you guys."

"You did but we didn't. Aro questioned us and by one touch of my hand he knew everything. They aren't coming anytime soon. I bought you time. But I needed to let you know. Please Bella. Keep me updated. I can't tell anything when your with… Jacob. We want to keep you safe."

"I will. Thanks Alice. I am sorry I was so mean to you before, but I just didn't want anything messing up my relationship with Jacob."

"It's understandable. I would do the same for Jasper." She began to leave and then turned back to Bella. "Did you say Victoria is still after you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think the family and I need to meet with your wolf pack. We've got some hunting to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say thank you all for your reviews. I want to get to the point that I can actually write back to you on your reviews... but it's getting hard. You guys keep me writing and I thank you. Don't think I don't read them or don't care for the reviews or for you guys, because obviously without you guys there wouldn't be any point to my writing. Sorry this took a while to get up here. I have been reading some other fanfictions as well. (Harry Potter ones). If you guys like Harry Potter you should check out All They Want for Christmas on by The Melodramatic. It's a Draco/Hermoine one but she is really good and you should check it out. Keep reading and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 10

"Hunting? With your family?" Jacob asked before breaking out in laughter.

"Laugh all you want mutt, but Bella's life is in danger. The quicker we settle this matter the quicker we kill Victoria," Alice spit at Jacob.

"We can handle that bloodsucker just fine."

"Really? Because you have been at this for a couple of weeks now and she is still out there? Boy, if Edward were alive she would be dead by now."

Bella looked away from the two and walked into her kitchen. She was not about to sit there and listen to Alice comparing Jacob to Edward right now.

"Nice going, bloodsucker. Look what you did."

Alice glared at Jacob before running into the kitchen to comfort Bella.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. It's out of habit."

"It's whatever."

"Bella…" she began.

"Drop the subject." Jacob said sternly.

"Who do you think you are barking orders at me, mutt?"

"Who do you think you are charging back into her life and complicating things for her, bloodsucker?"

"CUT IT OUT!" Bella shouted. Both Alice and Jacob turned to look at her shocked. Bella never yelled like that before. "Neither of you are doing me any good arguing with each other. If you can't get it together enough to deal with Victoria, then I will deal it with it myself. Which won't mean much, since I can't do anything about it at all."

"Bella." Alice started.

"Don't Bella me. I just need you two to get along for the sake of keeping me alive. You don't have to like each other, and frankly I don't care if you do, but you need to put aside your differences long enough to take care of Victoria because obviously I can't."

"I'll do it. For you." Jacob said as he gently pulled her in for a hug.

"I can do it too. I just give Jasper and the rest a call and if you don't mind summoning your pack, Jacob. We will sit down and figure this out."

"Can, um, we do this somewhere else. I am not sure how Charlie will feel waking up to this discussion."

"Sure, we can use the old house. Meet me there in thirty minutes." And with that Alice was gone.

"Drive on up there, Bella. I have to go get the pack. We will fix this. I promise."

"You and I need to talk later. It's important."

"Ok. Will do." He kissed her on the forehead before taking off in his rabbit. Bella got dressed and left a note on the fridge saying she was out with Jacob so that Charlie would know where she was at. As she drove up the Cullen house, she couldn't help but think about the Volturi and Jacob. As much as he loved her, and as much as she loved him, it would horrible if he imprinted on someone else. Especially since it wouldn't save Bella and she might have to either life forever as a vampire or be killed by the Volturi. When did her life gets so complicated? Sometimes, she wished she hadn't met the Cullen's because then maybe she could a happy, normal teenager with Jake. But that's a big maybe.

Bella stepped out of her truck and shut her door. With a heavy sigh and a deep breathe she walked towards the house that she had spent so much time in. As she reached the door it flew open and Alice was standing at the door.

"Come on in. The pack is already here."

She smiled at Alice and walked in towards the living room. She could hear the boys talking in the room. She heard Alice shut the door and in a blink was walking right beside her. As the entered the room, all eyes were on them.

"When is your family supposed to get here?" asked Sam.

"They are on a flight as we speak. Should be here within the next two hours."

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" This time it was Jacob.

"Well we come up with a plan. We need someone with Bella at all times. She is not to be out of sight at all. Who knows what kind of attack Victoria could be planning. I need to catch sight of here just once so I can keep track of her. But even if I can do that, it won't be set in stone. Her future path can change in an instant if she goes a different way."

"What kind of powers does your family hold?" Quil asked this one.

"I see people's futures and I'm strong. Jasper can control emotions and he is strong. We're all strong in our own way, so even if our powers seem weak we can hold our own. Not every vampire has a special power though."

"We can rip her apart. We got that in the bag. Problem is we can't catch her, and when we do somehow she gets away." Seth said.

"Super speed. All vampires have it." Bella had spoken up and no one had expected that to come from her."

"Oh come on guys. I spent over a year with this family. You know I had to know about that. I am just saying that is why she is so hard to catch."

"Has anyone even asked why she is after Bella?" Quil piped up again.

"A mate for a mate." Bella almost whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"A mate for a mate," she said louder. "Edward with the help of his family killed James, the original vampire that was after me. He was her boyfriend. She finds it only fair to kill me so that Edward would have to share the same pain. Problem is, I am not sure she even knows that Edward is dead. Maybe if she knew, she wouldn't be after me anymore."

"I don't think so, Bella. Once a vampire like her gets her mind set on something, they do it. Just because he is gone doesn't mean she got what she was looking for," Alice said. "I just need to see her, I need to track her."

"The meadow." Bella chimed in. "Take me to the meadow. Hide in the forest somewhere."

"She will know we were there." Alice said.

"So go for a walk. Or make it look like you went for a walk alone and that you left me there. She will come. You can get what you need to track her and the pack can hide in the forest in case things get dangerous. You can fake it. All of you can. I know. We can fool her."

"That might actually work, Bella!" Alice exclaimed."

"I'm in." Jacob said.

The rest of the pack agreed. Jacob walked over to Bella and took her into the hallway.

"In case things get out of hand, I just want to say that I love you and will always love you."

"I love you, too." She said. They leaned in and kissed each other and joined the others.

"You all ready to play a game?" Bella asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter was so hard for me to write... and I am not neccessarily happy about the way I ended it... but if I had kept going it would have ruined the flow of things. I promise you though the next chapter will be up soon enough. I really got into writing it at the end... **

Chapter 11

Nervously, Bella stood in the middle of the field. Alice walked around her in circles. Along the way up to the meadow, they had decided upon a fake argument causing Alice to walk away and that it would probably be the most convincing thing that they could do to fool her.

"Bella, how could you? You didn't fight hard enough! And now because of you he's gone and we've lost a member of our family! Our family!" Alice was screaming at her, but had apologetic eyes the entire time. She made the as discreet as possible.

"What do you want from me, Alice? I tried! But it's too late now! Why do you keep bringing it up? Just let it go!" She put some real effort into her part of the argument, but mostly because it was all still bundled up inside of her and this was exactly what she had wanted to say to everyone for so long.

"You know what? I will do you one better. I will let you go. I can't even look at you. Have a nice life, Bella." And with that she turned and walked towards the woods. Bella dropped to the ground and just laid there. She couldn't sense anyone near her and that scared you more than anything. She knew that she wasn't alone but there was that little part in her that really felt like the fake fight between her and Alice was real and that Jacob and everyone else wasn't going to make it there in time. Before she could stop them, tears started to come pouring out of her eyes and she was just laying on the ground sobbing. She was wailing so loud that she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Well, well, well. Is the little weak, defenseless, human upset? Did the big bad vampire break you heart?" Victoria snarled down at her. She bent down so she was close to Bella's face. "I can fix it that for you." Before Bella knew it she was being hoisted in the air by the front of her shirt. "Your little vampire family took everything I loved away from me. Don't think that I didn't know your little boyfriend was dead. I'm well aware." She threw Bella across the meadow and with a hard thud she hit the ground. "But his family will pay," she yelled from across the field. With a flash she was standing right over Bella with her teeth baring ready to bite or rip her throat apart. All Bella could do was whimper and throw her hands in front of her neck and could be heard from behind Victoria and she quickly turned to face the noise. "Oh, mutts. Don't think you stand a chance. I've got her right where I want her. You might want to say goodbye now." Sam took off first and quickly gained on her. Jacob ran in second and then the rest of the pack followed suit. Victoria went to grab Bella and run but when she turned in her direction, Alice was right in her face.

"You want to bet?" Alice rolled Bella out of the way and was directly in front of her blocking her from Victoria.

"I thought you were letting her go?" Victoria laughed maniacally. Her and Alice began to circle around each other. Quil had came out of nowhere and had thrown Bella on to his back and took her away from the feuding vampires. "Did you all really think I was that dense, that I wouldn't figure out all of you were planning on trying to trick me. I have kept a very close watch on her. I have seen her with those stupid Mutts, I watched when you first showed up, and despite what you guys believe I was there watching your little meeting in your house. I thought you could see the future? I thought you would have known what I was about to do? Turns out, everything was too easy to do. I could have killed her plenty of times. I could have easily done it. But where would the fun have been if I couldn't have done it in front of you and the rest of the family. I know that they are on there way, and I really wish they could have been here to see this themselves. But I just can't wait any longer than I already have. And what an amazing prize it will be to destroy you along the way. You should have let James kill her. Then this wouldn't have ever happened."

"You through? It's my turn to talk." Alice was growing tired of this talking game she was playing, but she needed to prolong the fight until her family could get there. So if Victoria wanted some talk, then she would get some talk. "So what if you slipped by a couple of times? If you had plenty of chances to kill her then you should have just done it. It would have saved everyone the trouble."

"Ha. The trouble? It almost sounds like you want her gone, but then why would you be here?"

"It would have saved everyone the trouble of having to get so attached and have so much love for her. It isn't enough for you that one person who really wanted James dead is already dead. It isn't enough for you that there was already justice paid for your lose. It isn't enough for you that your dumb ass boyfriend was the one who ensured his death the second he went on to track her. It was his fault he died. There were plenty of other humans out there for him to torture but he picked the wrong on. He gambled his life and he lost. You don't mess with the Cullen's. They always win." Alice snarled her teeth in Victoria's direction.

"Wrong! I always win!" Just as she was ready to pounce she noticed all the wolves behind Alice. There was no way she would be able to fight all of them on her own. "Are you serious? They are fighting on your side? How the hell did you manage to pull that one off?"

"Are you that thick? Have you not noticed them battling you the entire time?" She was really getting irritated by Victoria.

"She bounces around so much that I just thought the weakling new the right groups to hang with! I didn't realize you guys were on the same side! Now, it's become an interesting game. But don't think I am alone." Suddenly there was a shift in the air and all the wolves could smell more vampires. They began to howl. "Say hello to my children." Fifteen newborn vampires walked out of the forest. "You and your wolves are no match for us."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I just want you guys to know that this was a really hard chapter to write, so it may not be completely awesome! But I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all your support. Love you guys!**

Chapter 12

"Think again!" Emmet's voice was heard and soon the rest of the Cullen family was walking out of the forest. "You and your newborns are not match for us. I like games. Ready to play?" He taunted all the vampires. The Cullen's circled behind the wolves with Alice still in the lead. Quil pushed Bella towards a bush. She knew it meant to hide behind it. He ran to join the rest of his pack. Bella hunched down behind the bush, scared out of her mind. She wasn't going to be able to run and even if she could get away it wouldn't matter if no one stopped Victoria.

"Oh, I have been ready since James died. You better prepare yourself because you won't live to see tomorrow." Victoria finished her sentenced and jumped straight at Alice. Both female vampires baring their teeth and reaching for each other. All the newborns ran in ready to fight as did the rest of the Cullens and the wolf pack.

Bella sat behind her bush scared and bewildered at the scene that was playing out in front of her. All she could hear was the growling and snarling from both parties. Blurs and color were everywhere.

Victoria was dodging the scratches and desperate grabs coming from Alice all the while angrily swinging her arms towards her. Rosalie came up behind Victoria pulling her into a death grip onto the ground. Thinking that she had her pinned she grabbed for her neck only to be flipped forward onto the ground. Victoria bounced back up and turned to grab a hold of Rosalie. Meanwhile, Emmett was killing a second new born and getting a rather horrific amusement out of it.

Jacob had been tossed back against a tree and was knocked out cold. One of Victoria's vampires was making his way towards him. Bella couldn't do anything but watch. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching but no one noticed the fact that he was knocked out with no help. Swallowing hard and then counting to three she leaped up and began shouting and running towards them. "Leave him, alone! Take me!" The vampire turned and snarled. The wind blew through the field and he got a whiff of Bella. That was all it took. He was at her throat in a split second ready to bite.

"You should have stayed away weakling. The mutt wasn't worth it."

Victoria caught sight of what was going on, let go of Rosalie, and dodged every blow coming her way to make it to Bella and the new born. She threw him on his back before he even knew what was happening.

"I told you all to leave this one alone. She is mine! Go deal with the others and leave the human to me!" He snarled at her and took off directly into battle. "I'll deal with you later," she barked at Bella and then she too went back to fighting Rosalie and Alice.

Carlisle and Esme had succeeded and killing four newborns. Jasper and Emmett were having fun playing soccer with the head of another that they had just recently decapitated. Sam and the rest of the wolf pack had managed to knock out the rest of the newborns except one. She was too fast and the wolves couldn't keep up. Emmett became very aware of what was happening and began to chase her, with Jasper bringing up the rear. Blurs were seen jumping through the trees and all of a sudden the girl vampire's headless body fell to the ground. Jasper and Emmett following suit and smiling triumphantly.

Rosalie was thrown straight across the field and was extremely irritated by that, but had no chance to do anything because Alice came hurdling towards her as well.

Victoria turned and ran towards Bella and licked her lips. "Looks like we're all alone. Everyone's too busy to even notice us over here!" She bent down to grab Bella but was thrown from her place. Jacob had regained consciousness and now had her tackled. In no time at all, Alice and Rosalie were by his side. They yanked her up by her hair and each had a hold of her arms and legs.

"Do it now, Jacob! She can't move! Do it now!" Alice yelled. Jacob opened his mouth wide and ripped into her stomach. Victoria let out an ear piercing scream. Alice nodded towards Rosalie and they both yanked her arms off. Another scream came out of the dying vampire. Bella was getting sick from the image in front of her and got up and ran towards the forest. Alice leaned in real close to Victoria's face and smirked at her. "I guess you weren't as prepared as you thought you were. Say hi to James for me."

Rosalie and Alice began to cackle, even from Jacob you could hear a sound of amusement. "Not before I say hi to your traitor of a brother!" Victoria shot back.

Alice, infuriated by her statement, yelled at her, "Rot in hell!" She then proceeded to rip her legs off of her and left her head for the last part. She looked at her sister and then at Jacob. "We won! Bella's safe! We did it!" Everyone began to congratulate each other. "Bella, where's Bella?" Alice ran towards the forest, remembering that she had took off there earlier. She found her hidden between two bushes hurling. "Are you ok?"

"Too much body parts, everywhere. And the smell. I just couldn't handle it." Bella sat up and looked at her friend.

"We won, Bella. Your safe now, from Victoria at least. You can go home and not worry about her anymore." She smiled and bent down to hug Bella.

"Oh, thank God! Is everyone alive? Is Jake ok?"

"Everyone's fine and alive! You have your boyfriend, and me and my family have the pleasure of knowing that you are ok. Let's rejoin them shall we?"

They made their way back to the meadow. The wolf pack somehow managed to change back into their human selves and were not standing their naked in front of everyone.

"How are you all dressed so fast?" Bella asked.

"I told you we never go anywhere unprepared." Jake ran over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll clean up the mess here, you guys just take Bella home," Carlisle said and Jake agreed.

"If you don't mind, I would like to drive her back to our house. Just for a couple of last minute things," Alice piped in. After everything that went on that day, Bella was ok with that and it didn't seem to bother Jake that much. "I want you and the rest of your pack to come as well, Jake." Surprised, he agreed to it and before they knew it they were all headed to the Cullen's house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long. As it turns out they had to delete everything on my computer so I had to rewrite this chapter, and it's not as good as the first time, but at least you guys get a little something. Thank you all for being so patient. You don't know how much it means. I love you all! ~ Samantha **

Alice kept walking back and forth across the great room. Everyone had been there for quite a while and still she had not said one word as to why she asked them all there. The Cullens were just as confused as the wolf pack only they had more patience. Jake was the first to speak up. "Why are we here? What was so important?"

"I've seen the future. The Volturi, the vampire's form of government, are coming soon. They found out about Bella, how she knew about our world and they weren't too pleased with it. They wanted to kill her. So, we had to promise them that Bella would be one of us to stop them from killing her, only now she won't be one of us. The problem is that the Volturi isn't going to care about the reason that she is not one of us, and they will kill her. The only way we can insure that she still lives is if Jake was to imprint on her because then she would be considered one of you guys. They can't mess with you, that's of their domain." Alice turned to face Jake. "Problem is, if that was going to happen, wouldn't that have happened by now?"

No one knew what to say. Jake refused to face anyone, even Bella. The whole room was quiet for what seemed like ages. Finally, Sam spoke up. "There is one way to possibly fix this problem. It's not necessarily so that you will immediately imprint on someone the second you lay eyes on them. Sometimes, it takes a bit longer. If Jake is meant to imprint on Bella, there is a method to speed it up and it has only been used in the most extreme cases. I believe this is as extreme as it could possibly get and is as good as time as any. It's not going to be easy and it's going to be down right tedious. Are you willing to do it, Jake?"

Jake was on the edge of his seat at this point. "Whatever it is, count me in."

He laid a hand on Jake's shoulder and bent down to his level, where he was sitting on the couch. "Alright, here's what you do. You are going to have to go into isolation for a week. No one around. No, Bella at all. You cannot even change into your wolf form just because you will be connected to the outside world. You will also have to live on a diet of a certain fruit for the week, the dragon fruit. Nothing but, its supposed to help accelerate the development of the imprinting gene. Yours just might just be a little weak. There as been a cave near the reservation that has been around for centuries. They've always used it for this reason. Alice, how long do we have before the Volturi will be here?"

"I can't be sure. We may not have more than two weeks." She gave him an apologetic look, but her visions were always subject to change.

"Then we need to get started as soon as possible. Right now, actually. Say bye to Bella."

Jake took her by the hand and led her into the other room. He pulled her into a tight hug. With one arm around her waist and his hand placed on the back of her head, he whispered into her ear. "I will make this work, Bella. This _will _work. It has to. The Volturi won't get you. I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Jake." She kissed him for as long as she could before Sam came and pulled him away. She watched as her boyfriend quickly walked out the door with the rest of his pack and as he disappeared. She turned to face the Cullens. "I hope he is right, I hope this works." She smiled at them. "You guys know that I still consider you family, right? So if anything had happened to any of you, I wouldn't feel right. I would feel guilty. I just wanted to thank you guys for everything. You have done so much for me." She hugged every one of them, even Rosalie.

* * *

Bella was sitting anxiously on her bed. A few more hours and she would get to see Jake. Her dad wondered where he had been all week but she just told him he went on a camping trip with his buddies. She had tried everything she could to keep herself busy and not think about things. Alice and her had taken a trip up to Seattle to do a little shopping. Of course, it was Alice who wanted to shop but Bella was in no position to say no at that point. Even Rosalie tagged along and surprisingly they all had a lot of fun together. She joined her dad and Billy in watching the game on TV yesterday and served them snacks to keep her preoccupied. Charlie felt pretty bad for he because she seemed so lost without Jake. "Billy, when's that son of yours due back. This girl of mine needs to get out of the house soon."

"Dad, I was just out with Alice and Rosalie the other day." She tousled his hair and she walked by the couch to sit back down.

"He'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry, I bet he is just as anxious to see her." He winked at Bella, and turned his head back to the game.

That had taken only a couple of hours to watch and then she was left with nothing. She tried reading, listening to music, goofing around on the internet, and watching TV. Finally, she gave up and just went to bed. She would have slept the whole week if it had been possible.

So now here she sat waiting for the hours to pass by. She hoped and hoped that this thing Sam had him do would work, because otherwise things could be bad. Alice was on her way over. She wanted to be there for the unveiling, so to speak. Bella made her way down stairs and out the front door thinking that the fresh air might do her some good. She laid down in her front yard and stared at the sky. She had laid there for so long that when Alice got there Bella was asleep.

"Bella!" Her eyes shot open. "Why are you sleeping in the yard?"

"I was too anxious so I came outside to get some air while I waited on you to get here. I don't really know when I fell asleep."

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but Sam came over to my house. He had to lay down the rules. They are allowing me to come on to their land since Jacob is already there. No point in them driving all the way here. They knew you would want us to know you were ok, so they all agreed that one of us could come see to it. The truce didn't die, just because we fought together. And it's understandable. So let's head on over there."

"Already, what time is it?"

"It's 6. I kept you waiting for a while." She smiled at her apologetically. "You were out for a couple of hours, I daresay." She helped her up and they got in Alice's car and headed towards La Push.


	14. Chapter 14

**I just want to say thank you to you guys for reading my story. I hope it turned out the way you wanted or if it didn't you at least like the way it turned out. I appreciate all the reviews and my loyal followers. I will be writing more stories soon and am in fact in works on another one. Alas, it is a Harry Potter fan fiction. So if you like Harry Potter you should check it out. I have also submitted a one shot. Enough rambling. Enjoy the last chapter. **

"Bella, stop shaking your leg. It's really annoying." Alice giggled at the sight of her antsy friend.

"You drive faster than this on a daily basis. Seriously, why aren't you going any faster?"

"Trust me on this. Patience is virtue. We will be there in like two minutes. Relax." Alice patted Bella on her leg which made Bella roll her eyes. She was already way to anxious and nervous. The entire ride over she kept contemplating scenarios. What if the whole method didn't work? What if the Volturi forced her to become a vampire? At point, that would have been alright, but now it would keep her and Jacob away from each other and she just couldn't have that. Not again. It would be too much to handle.

The road disappeared and Bella shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized she was pulling into Jake's driveway. Her heart stopped for a minute. This was it. This was the moment that was going to decide her future. She got out of the car and Sam was there to walk her to the house. He was mentally preparing her.

"Sam, please tell me the truth when I ask you this." She stopped him in his tracks. "How often has this worked?"

"Not often. Just know, that if it doesn't, we will find away to keep you safe from that Volturi group." He put his hand on her back and pushed her back towards Jacob's house. His statement hadn't made her feel better. If he didn't imprint it could mean that he is really meant for someone else. Yes, there were some cases where members didn't imprint, but with the luck Bella was having lately, he would probably not be one of those members. They reached the front door and Sam reached his hand onto the door knob. "Ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded, gripping Alice's hand for comfort.

_This is it_, she thought. As soon as the door flew open she took one step into the living room and her eyes immediately came to rest on Jacob's. She felt this tugging feeling at her heart and suddenly no one else in the room mattered. In fact, she didn't see anyone but him. Bella dropped Alice's hand and immediately walked over to Jacob. She knew then, she was his forever. There was no taking him away from her. He was hers and she was his. He picked her up into a huge bear hug. Applause and cheering came piercing through both their ears and they were back to reality. The method had worked. Life was going to get better.

"This is the most amazing thing, I have ever seen." Alice walked up to Bella and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm so relieved and happy this worked."

"Me too, Alice. Me too." She pulled Jacob into a kiss that made the wolf pack hoot and whistle.

They spent the better part of the night with a bomb fire and allowed Alice to join them. They laughed and acted like nothing was wrong, and it shouldn't have been if it weren't for one little problem. The Volturi had made their way over to the Cullen house and it was time to deal with one last problem. Alice walked away to answer her cell phone and didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but there was no making the Volturi wait. "You ready to deal with what I hope to be the last battle? It's time."

"Let's do it." Jacob and Sam said together.

* * *

The group circled around outside of the Cullen house. The wolf packed arrived directly behind in different cars. Alice found it better for them to show up human, so as to not upset the Volturi anymore than they needed.

"I see you are still human my dear." Aro smiled at Bella. "What a shame. You would have been really beneficial to our community. Why," he asked as he turned to Alice, "have you not changed her. You saw it and I saw it through you."

"As you well know, what I see in the future is subject to change depending on the paths that the person chooses to take. Bella, here, as decided upon a different path that is out of our hands. One, that not even you can do anything about." Alice beckoned Jacob and Bella to come forward from the rest of the pack.

"Why do I smell dog?" Jane eyed the group quizzically.

"Standing before you would be a group of werewolves." Carlisle had spoken up before anyone else.

"Why are they here? Why are you fraternizing with them?" Asked Aro.

"Bella and Jacob here have been romantically involved. And we consider Bella family. I'm sure you are well aware of the massacre that has occurred here recently. A fellow vampire was after our dear Bella and started a whole army against us. We take it upon ourselves to protect our family. Since Bella and Jacob have been together she has fallen into their family as well. Naturally, they wanted to help protect her and in part because these attacks that Victoria has lead has happened on their land. We joined forces to protect Bella." Carlisle lifted his hand to Aro so that he could see for himself.

Aro held his hand for quite some time. "Ahh, I see. Still, it doesn't change the matter at hand. She knows too much. We have to fix that." He motioned for Bella to come forward, but she refused. "Felix, please go get her." As he began to walk her way Emmett stepped in front of him.

"Wait, there is more to the story. I guess what you didn't see, Aro, is that Jacob here imprinted on our little Bella. Meaning, she's apart of their pack now. Their territory. You can't do anything about that." He stayed put in Bella's path so that Felix couldn't do anything. Felix turned to look at Aro.

"It is so. This does not make me happy."

"I thought I was going to be able to inflict some real pain." Jane said. "Here mutt!" She stared down Jacob who fell to the ground riving in pain.

"Stop! Don't do this. He doesn't deserve that!" Bella jumped in front of him in hopes to block whatever she was doing, and willing to take the pain. What they all discovered was that Bella wasn't affected by any of their powers and that infuriated Jane.

"This is no fun at all. I am highly disappointed." She turned away from the group and fell behind Alec.

"I see we are done here. Come family, let's go home." They all swiftly headed away.

"What the hell did she do to me?" Jacob asked.

"Jane has the power to inflict pain just by picturing it in her head. She has a little too much fun with it. It was almost unbearable when she did it to Edward." Esme had spoken up for what seemed like the first time in a while. "Bella dear. I am glad things worked out. If you ever need anything, you know we are just a phone call away." She hugged her and if tears could fall she would have been balling her eyes out. Each one of the Cullens said their goodbyes. Alice was last.

"I'll be back, soon. I promise. I love you and not matter what you are still my sister." They hugged for what seemed like forever to everyone else, but to them it was just a small moment in time.

"I love you, too, Alice." Just like that, they were gone.

Jacob drove Bella back to her house and told her he would be back in a little bit, so he could give Charlie some time to fall asleep. Bella made her way up to her room to get ready for her shower. Charlie checked in with her and said good night and then she continued to "get ready for bed." Twenty minutes later Jacob was throwing rocks at her window.

"One of these days, you are going to throw it too hard and break my window." She stepped back and he jumped in.

"Get in that bed missy." Bella giggled, pushed Jacob on to her bed, and cuddled up to him. They laid there for a while before anyone said anything. "Can we live happily ever after now?"

Bella smiled and looked up at him. She kissed him passionately, curled into him some more, and said, "The end."

**What do you think about the ending? I know it's really cheesy but I thought it would be cute in a way. It was goofy and it fit. I think at least. Once again. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
